Shwotee
by Kioshie
Summary: A Vingette from Trials of Fatherhood. The Force seems to have gotten back at Luke for calling Aunt Sola "shwo-tee" when he was a baby.


"Anakin, have you seen the salad bowl?" Padme shouted from the kitchen.

Lounging on the couch in the common room, Anakin had been flipping through channels on the holo-net.

"Why are you asking?" Anakin inquired with a rising panic.

"Relax, I won't ruin the salad. There is no possible way you can ruin a salad" she assured him, stepping out of the kitchen.

"You do know that you don't cook it, right" he joked.

Padme rolled her eyes. "I'll just ask Dorme" she said defeated, with a long sigh.

"Good idea" he called.

The door chime rung and Anakin got up to open- but not before assuring Threepio he could handle it himself. Opening the door, Sola, Darred, Ryoo and Pooja stood there.

"Oh, your not take-out" he said with a chuckle.

"Very funny nerfhearder" Sola teased.

"Whatever Shorty" he quipped.

"How can you call me short when Padme is your wife, she's at least two inches shorter than me" Sola said indignatly.

Anakin rolled him eyes. "Would you get in here, you're letting the dinner smells out"

"You and your stomach" Sola quipped.

They walked in and Anakin took their cloaks and hung them up in the closet. Sola went into the kitchen and Darred sat down while Ryoo and Pooja ran over to the playpen where Luke and Leia sat.

"Hi Luke, hi Leia" Ryoo said.

"Hi" Leia said, reaching out for Ryoo.

"Looks like Leia wants to entertain" Anakin joked as he picked Leia up and sat her next to Ryoo, before doing the same with Luke, who was far shyer.

"Can you say Ryoo yet?" the young girl asked.

Leia stuck her tongue out at her older cousin and Pooja burst into giggles.

"It's not funny" Ryoo complained.

"She's been doing that to everyone, sent Threepio in to a trirade of a rant about human nature and such" Anakin explained as he leaned back.

"Doesn't make it funny" Ryoo said as she turned her attention to her shyer, less rude, cousin. "How about you Lukey, can you say Ryoo?"

"Obi" he supplimented.

"What?" exclaimed the confusion struck child.

"Obi-wan was here last week, he only managed to teach the twins half his name" Anakin answered with a smirk. Darred couldn't help but laugh as Anakin enjoyed all of this.

"Well, then I have to teach him my name, and you will not call me Ry, okay Lukey?" Poor Luke's expression was akin to something that might say 'And yet you call me Lukey' and Anakin burst out laughing.

"It's a two-way street Ryoo" Darred said as he managed to stop laughing.

"Huh?" she asked

"Never mind" he said, shaking his head.

The door chimed again and Anakin got up to let in his in-laws, Jobal and Ruwee. Jobal went to coo over her grandchildren and Ruwee went to chat with Darred and Anakin.

They were sitting around the table, eating and joking when Sola spoke up.

"Padme, do you remember the trip up to the mountains?" Sola asked.

"No, don't tell that, please" Padme all but begged.

"I want to hear it Angel, it can't be as bad as my mission to Dantooine" Anakin said through a mouthful of food.

"What happened on Dantooine?" Ruwee asked.

"Things that can _never_ be mentioned" Anakin said mysteriously. Many rolled their eyes, Padme included.

"Tell the story Mom" Pooja encouraged.

"Well, our family desided to go camping on summer over break, this was when she was dating Palo" Anakin's brow quirked. "Our parents allowed him to come so they could get to know him"

"Go on" Anakin encouraged, very interested.

"No, don't" Padme insisted.

"It's to late Padme, I have the story-telling voice on now" Sola told her. "Well, on the way up, Padme had fallen off a log, gotten bit my ten different bugs I never knew existed, and had dropped all our food in a river"

"Thankfully, Darred was able to rescue the food, or else we wouldn't have gotten to the really embarressing incidents" Sola said with an evil glint in her eyes and a wide smile.

"Sola" Padme cried.

"Well, little did Padme know, she'd also touched poisen oak while on the trail up" Padme tucked her head in her hands now.

"Palo had desided to sneak her away for a kiss" Sola glanced over to see if Padme was listening still, and then Anakin. "There was hand holding and kissing and hugging, and well... let's say he got a little excited, shall we?"

"Sola" Jobal admonished. "There are children present"

"What does momma mean?" Pooja asked her father.

"I-I... uh... she... Sola?" Darred looked over at her and begged her for help.

"Dessert's ready" Dorme announced.

"Good" Darred sighed.

Dorme looked at Padme curiously.

"She's telling the camping trip story" Padme sighed.

"Oh, great... wait, Sola, infront of your daughters? Really?" she shook her head and sat down.

Ryoo and Pooja were to obsessed with their chocolate cake to care that they had asked a question.

"Well, go on now, they're distracted" Anakin encouraged.

Padme gave him and icy glare. "Well, Padme and he wanted to wait until they were married, so he had to take care of it somehow"

Anakin began to bust up, along with Darred, who had never been told the story, despite having been there.

"We never would have found out about that little encounter had he not been moaning and groaning and scratching" If Padme's cheeks weren't flushed before, they were red as pumba beats.

"It's weird though, they broke up only a month later" Sola said, smirking.

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at his clearly well embarressed wife and silently promiced her not to tease her... much.

Anakin and Padme were saying goodbye to their company when Luke made a declaration.

"Shwo-tee" he exclaimed, pointing at Sola.

"I see he's just like you, nerf hearder" Sola quipped.

"Yes, he's a natural" Anakin exclaimed, smiling at his son.

"Shwo-tee" Luke declared.

"Goodnight Luke" Sola said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye Shwo-tee" Luke smiled, leaning into his father's arms


End file.
